One word love, curiosity
by Cora Felix
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married in three days. Jasper is drowning in Bella's lust. Maybe he should help her?
1. Part I

**Title**: One word love, curiosity

**Shipper**: Jasper/Bella

**Type**: Short-fic

**Rate**: M

**Gender**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer exclusively. If they belonged to me, Jasper would be my exclusive Major.

**A/N: **Hi guys! My first fic in english. I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **Bea Mendes** **(****Trixie Ray)**for her amazing job in this chapter. Thank you so much darling ^^.

* * *

**One word love, curiosity**

**Part I **

**Jasper **

Isabella Swan. The human who was in love with my brother. The human with the smell of the most delicious blood, in love with my brother. Isabella Swan was something intriguing for any vampire. The human more disoriented that I had known. It was impassioned and captivating. She had the incredible capacity to attract the danger, beginning with the family that she was entering. How does one get to be so calm when having seven vampires - that didn't drink human blood for years - next to you? Isabella Swan was calm, and that was her mistake.

Isabella didn't have reasons to fear Edward. My brother was very pure and chaste to try to attack his true love. In my case, well, I didn't insist on controlling myself when the human was around. Alice knew my weakness, but she trusted me fully. And I could never lose her trust. It was that the main reason that it refrained me. I was under control until the day of Isabella Swan's disastrous birthday.

When I saw the small drop of blood leave the thin and delicate finger, when the smell got to my powerful nose, I could not control myself. The asleep animal inside of me for so many years woke up, making the Jasper that nobody knew to appear instantly.

Edward threw me on the piano. His beloved piano. The only thing that I wanted was Isabella's blood in my throat. But when Alice moved closer to me and I felt her smell and her delicate hands catch my face, a piece of Jasper Hale returned to the surface, and I saw what I was doing. Before the animal in me made me advance on the human again, I closed the Jasper Whitlock in me and I let Emmett pull me outside of the house.

Two years and much suffering after. Isabella Swan was at the room above the one I was in, ten meters, exactly. Her smell exhaled in the room. But after letting Alice face the Volturi with her, fighting against newborn vampires and tolerating Edward emanating fault, I think her smell was something I could easily brush off.

Not that I didn't like the human. I just think that Isabella is a problem-magnet. And that involved my family, therefore it involved Alice.

What annoyed me the most right now was not her smell, but her emotions. Hesitation, insecurity, fear and worst of all: anxiety. I put my hands in my hair and let lowered my head when I felt a wave of immense anxiety. Far away I heard Alice and Esme talking about the color of the napkins and I rolled my eyes. Who the hell would care about the color of the napkins if the table was full of food? Humans were like that. Us vampires, ironically, would be surrounded by food but wouldn't be able to eat anything.

Edward and Bella's wedding was arriving and the Cullen family focused its attention on the event. Esme and Alice were preoccupying way too much on the decoration. Rosalie, even though she was reluctant, had shiny eyes every time she got to see the bride's dress. I knew why. Her entire past was the reason. Edward was over concerned with the honey moon. I smiled at that, my brother was extremely pure for a vampire. Carlisle didn't change his routine, he worked almost all day at the hospital. Emmett took turns to hunt and annoy Rosalie when she said that Isabella would look great at the wedding.

Of that I had no doubts. I knew that the human had potential to look beautiful anytime she wanted to. Alice still tried, but Isabella had the huge capacity to be the human that didn't quiet fit the group of vampires. She didn't have vanity, she didn't like clothes too feminine and was always wearing jeans. The _tight_ jeans that showed her curves and that weren't seen by other eyes, but that existed and didn't go unnoticed by my look. My male perception.

I didn't knew if Edward saw his future wife as hot in the flesh sense, and not only in the aroma one. But I knew this, and needed a few days of training to learn how to block my thoughts about Isabella from Edward. He never listened to me, I was free to think about anything.**  
**

About how I thought it was foolish this whole wedding for having a transformation. How I thought it was ridiculous that Edward wanted human Isabella. How I thought it was pathetic all the expectation for the event. Didn't they realize that they could have a wedding whenever they wanted?**  
**I got up of the sofa I was sitting in for hours, ran my hand through my hair and walked towards the kitchen where Esme was at the telephone and Alice was swirling like a ballerina putting flowers in a blue flower vase. I rolled my eyes once again when my wife came to me - hopping up and down - and kissed the tip of my nose.**  
**

"Cheer up, Jasper! We'll have a wedding in three days!"**  
**

I smiled at Alice and her contagious happiness. It was something I could see everyday of my eternity and would never get tired of. Esme hang up on the phone and sighed looking at Alice.**  
**

"Everything is done. The cake will arrive at the right moment. Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"**  
**

"They're taking care of the dress. Actually, Rose is trying to, Emmett is annoying her."**  
**

My wife said and I bit back a laugh, if Isabella's wedding was a week from now, Rosalie would dismember her husband. I turned my attention back to the window and saw the sun setting, or, the project of the sun. It was amazing how Forks was never illuminated directly by the rays of sun. Too convenient for any vampire, but boring at the same time. I liked the feeling of sun entering my cold skin.**  
**

I walked towards the balcony seriously thinkins about taking a three day vacation to run away from the wedding. Alice would kill me if I did that. I concluded that I wouldn't be able to run away from the embarrassment that was having a Forks' croud in our house admiring everything that Alice had prepared. I sighed and looked to the woods. How long had I been without a hunt? I would have to hunt if I wanted to endure the diversed human aromas that were going to surround me.**  
**

I was crounching down to jump to the woods, deciding to run for a while to clean my head when I heard a private talk between Edward and Bella. I didn't want to actually listen to it, but the curiosity of getting inside their relationship was strong. I trained my ears as Edward was speaking quietly, he knew that any member of the family would be able to hear him if he spoke a little bit louder, he just didn't know that a vampire was located at the varanda.**  
**

"Edward, please..."**  
**

"Bella, love, you know that I can't...'**  
**

"I trust you."**  
**

"I could kill you."

"I know you wouldn't, Edward."

Isabella's voice was strangled and Edward sounded nervous due to his self-control. I listened with every attention when a wave of lust hit me and made me stagger on the balcony. It was strong and alive. And I knew where it came from. Edward's desire would never be as intense as Bella's. The human seemed decided to try to consummate her love with a vampire. She seemed desperate because of her chaste soon-to-be husband. I smiled at that. Edward didn't deserve the vampire title, since we were impregnated with lust.

I heard the noise of footsteps in the room above and judged it would be necessary to leave the balcony otherwise Edward would know I listened to their conversation if he saw me there. A wave of disappointment was in the air and I jumped out of the house the same moment that Edward showed up on the stairs. I ran towards the forest, determined to not let myself be influenced by the human's intense emotions. I could take sadness, disappointment, anxiety and even anger. But _desire_ was something I was not used to. I couldn't even keep mine at bay, let alone keep hers.

The trees were a blur as I ran past them. I felt the animals run away from me, their predator, but I wasn't thirsty. The desire wave was still in my body and I stop to catch my unnecessary breath and think about the subject. Why didn't Edward want to spend the night with Isabella? Was his control so weak that he would break in half when he was on top of her? I knew Isabella was fragile, but if a vampire can control his strength to catch a glass of water without breaking it, he could have sex with a human. I think. I've never been through that.**  
**

I laid down on the grass of the woods and looked at the sky that was covered with stars and thought about all that the Cullen family had gone through after Isabella entered our lives. Alice was happy just because she liked to play Barbie with the human. Rosalie hated her. Edward worshiped her. Emmett adored her. Carlisle and Esme held her dearly. And me? Well, I, Jasper always saw Isabella as a piece of meat. But after sometime Bella wasn't a glass of blood as I thought she was, Bella was a woman. A woman with curves, pretty mouth, long hair and round breasts.

My pants tightened a little bit and I was scared with my reaction. Isabella could not turn me on. I got up with a jump and ran my hands through my hair. Isabella _could_ turn me on. She was a beautiful woman and desirable. Only Edward didn't see it. And Emmett and Carlisle. At least Jacob felt the same way I did when it came to attraction. She was intriguing, and a litle young, but... God! She was a virgin!

My mouth salivate when I thought of the word and I punched a tree, which opened a hole in the trunk and made a horrible loud sound. I started pacing. What was I thinking? Isabella was human, the soon-to-be wife of my step-brother. And Alice's friend. And Isabella was... Isabella.

I shook my head and shut my eyes closed trying not to think about her body in the jeans and her tight blouses. I took a deep breath.

_"Please, Jasper."_

Isabella's voice filled with desire entered my mind and I was scared. I knew it was a hallucination. But the voice, singing my name, asking me a _delicious_ favor, made my pants tighten up more. I had no choice. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down some inches. Inches but enough so I could put my hands around myself and do the movements I wanted to, getting some satisfaction from my lust.

[...]

I walked back in human speed with my head down, looking to the ground. A few hours ago I had touched myself thinking about the human that I was going to see in some minutes. What had happened to me? I had always been a vampire with a desire out of ordinary, but I had never thought that I would do what I had done. I washed my hands in the river, trying to get the smell off of them, erasing the evidence. I took a deep breath and when I saw the white house appear in front of me, creating a hole in front of the trees I walked to the door.

When I entered the house, it was empty. For a minute it looked empty, figure of speech. But when I walked a little bit faster - and ironically tired - to the kitchen I saw Esme and Alice, both of them with traveling clothes and bags by the door.

"What's this?"

I asked surprised and Alice walked over to me with her pixie smile and her small body. My arms embraced my wife and she kissed me quickly on my lips.

"We're going to Seattle to do some shopping for the wedding, Jasper."

The info caught me by surprise. What the fuck, wasn't it enough to be on the phone and cellphone ordering things for the ceremony? Alice seemed to read the expression I was showing on my face.

"Somethings aren't found easily, Jasper."

I arched an eyebrow to the two vampires showing how skeptical I was and Esme caught the begs and walked to the door.

"Come on Alice, Carlisle will take us to the airport and then he'll go back to the hospital.

Alice smiled at our adoptive mother and kissed me fully on the mouth, holding my chin.

"See you tomorrow, love."

I gave her a tired smile before I saw her leave with Esme and Carlisle. Airport? Seattle? Wasn't it easier to run? Well, I had nothing to do with that. I didn't want to get involved with this wedding. Endure Isabella's emotions was already being a tough job, help with shopping the decor was asking too much. The name of the human made me remember what had happened earlier. Isabella was still in his room, with him. What were they doing? Fighting? Isabella would be angry? I was too far to feel anything coming from that room. My thoughts were cut when I heard rushed footsteps walking down the stairs. Emmett was carrying Rose in his arms and had a smile on his face.

"We're going out, we'll come back later."

I rolled my eyes. If there was a couple in the world that liked to disappoint for hours and hours, that couple would be Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't know how my brother could tolerate the blond. I had never known a vampire so mean as Rose. I ran my hands through my hair one more time and climbed the stairs wanting to get to my room and shower.

I was walking down the corridor and heard Isabella's voice leave the room to my left. I stop quickly in time to hear Edward's voice.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

I creased my forehead to the sentence that I heard and shook my shoulders, walking back to my room. I started getting naked, throwing my hands on the floor, enjoying the fact that Alice wasn't home to complain about what I just did. I took my underwear and threw on top of the pile of clothes. I walked naked to the bathroom and opened the shower, letting the hot water hit my body, relaxing it. The box was fogged and I was thinking about everything I had thought about Isabella that afternoon when I felt Edward's smell penetrate my nose. I quickly shut my thoughts and mentally thanked myself for my training. I turned of the shower and took the towel to get dried.

I ran the towel through my body and my hair and let it sit on my hips. I took a deep breath to face my brother and I knew he was behind the door, sitting on the left side of the bed. I opened the door and got my confirmation. I smiled to myself. My senses were too heightened.

"I need to talk to you."

Edward's voice was calm and I nodded, walking to the closet to get my clothes.

"OK."

He looked to my bedroom door, giving me unnecessary privacy. I put on a boxer, a dark jeans and a black sweater. I put on some black tennis shoes. Edward didn't question the thought that he couldn't listen to my thoughts anymore. To tell the truth, I think he was thankful to that. It was almost the wedding day and he lived with three women and was always with another one, human on top of that, listening to thoughts must have been driving my brother insane.

"I want you to be with Bella for a while."

I almost choked on the air I was breathing when Edward said what he wanted. But I kept my body in the same place and listened closely to him. I nodded and he walked to the door. I knew he wasn't there just to ask me this.

"Jasper, I trust you. I know you won't harm Bella, but, could you stay on the first floor?"

I was caught by surprise with his question. Of course I would stay away. Isabella's smell was great, but her emotions drove me insane. And after the little woods incident, I think I don't want to see Isabella so soon. I nodded at Edward a little upset for his total lack of trust in me.

"I'll tell her I'm going to hunt."

Edward left my room and I followed him. I saw him go inside the bedroom and I went to the living room, turning on the TV and getting the remote control. I ran through the channels trying to find something that I had never seen in my almost one hundred and fifty years. Thinking about it, now I understood the conversation I overheard coming from the room. Isabella must had been insisting that Edward went hunting. My brother's insistence in staying with the human was annoying. Who would take so long to feed? Edward Cullen. Of course. It was dangerous to stay so close to a person with so much blood on the body. And Isabella must have seen the dark circles around his eyes.

The sound of Edward's footsteps came to my ears and I turned towards my brother.

"I'll not be away for long, for two hours max."

"Don't rush. You need to hunt, Edward. You're too hungry."

He nodded and looked to the ground.

"Then I'll be back in three hours. Four max."

I smiled, encouraging him. Edward went out by the window, running to the woods. I knew he would go far away. His preference for mountain lions was the reason that Edward took so long to eat. I let the air leave my body and crashed at the sofa, looking at the ceiling. There I was, alone. Actually, I was with Isabella... alone.

A curiosity rose in my chest and I walked towards Edward's room, walking so quietly that the human didn't hear me. The door was cracked open and I heard Isabella's heavy breath and accelerated heart. That was an unusual combination. I pushed the door a little bit more just so that I could see the human lying on the bed, hugging her legs and crying.

Thick tears ran down Isabella's face and she was shaking slightly. Her sobs filled the room and I had to refrain myself from entering the room and comfort her when a wave of sadness, deception and rejection hit me. What the fuck did Edward do now?

I almost closed the door and left Isabella alone to think and let go. I went back downstairs and to the sofa, sitting in it and looking at the TV, now there was a vampire movie going on. I closed my eyes. It would be a long night. Her emotions were weak now and I was thankful to that, Her blood was still bugging me, but nothing to worry about.

Long endless minutes went by until I heard movement in the room above. Isabella couldn't stop moving on the bed, restless. I let my senses rule me to discover exactly what she was trying to do when a wave of lust - stronger than the first - hit me. _Shit_. Didn't this human know what she was doing? I bit my lip when the wave intensified and my pants tightened again.

No. Not _again_. I put a pillow in front of the obvious bulge and squeezed it, trying to create some sort of pain so that I'd get turned _off_. If Isabella didn't stop this I would get insane.

Her footsteps were now loud and I heard her coming down the stairs. I was still. The light was on and the room was illuminated well enough for the human to see me. Isabella walked over to the glass door and looked outside the house, to the woods. The wave of desire was stronger with her presence in the room. She was pacing around the room and for the first time noticed that the TV was on. Her eyes searched in vain for the remote control on the table. She wouldn't find it. It was with me.

She didn't see me. Isabella ran her hand through her hair and I thought it would be better not to say a thing, or it could scare her. Her delicate hands ran hands on her waist and I saw Isabella reluctantly to touch her own breast. _Shit_. Isabella was going to touch herself in front of me? I had to stop her somehow.

I increased the TV sound and changed the channel. Her eyes looked scared to the TV and landed on me for the first time on the couch. She saw me. And she got scared. Her heart accelerated, bombing blood to all her body. She didn't knew I was at the house? Judging by her scared expression and the confusion emanating her body along with desire, she didn't.

"Jasper?"

Yes, my darling. Jasper.

**[To be continued...]**


	2. Part II

**A/N: **I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **Bea Mendes** **(Trixie Ray) **for her amazing job in this chapter. Thank you so much darling ^^.

* * *

**Part II**

**Isabella**

I almost choked when I saw the vampire sitting on the couch in front of me. I could have sworn I was alone, but of course that Edward would never leave me alone in a huge house like the Cullen's.

"Need something, Bella?"

I swallowed dry. I looked at the vampire in front of me and my face began to catch fire when I remembered what I was trying to do a few minutes ago. Jasper smiled at me and I got a little dizzy because I was nervous.

"No, Jasper. Th-thanks."

My voice was shaky and I walked towards the kitchen to get something in the fridge. I needed some excuse for climbing down the stairs. I opened it and got a bottle of water. My hand was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't get the glass on top of the cabinet.

"Let me."

I got scared a second time when I saw Jasper behind me. I didn't know he had followed me until I felt his hand touch the bottle and mine. He took the glass easily and put the transparent liquid on it, giving it to me.

My face was burning. Jasper knew I was nervous, if it wasn't enough that my hands were shaking, I was exhaling embarrassment. I knew he could feel everything I felt. Shit. I hated the Cullen's gifts; I was immune to Edward's, but have a vampire by your side when you're aroused is just really embarrassing. Specially if said vampire felt what you are feeling. I wasn't immune to Jasper Hale. I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"What happened, Bella?"

I swallowed dry again and drank from the glass, I didn't sip. I was swallowing every water that fit into my mouth, making my throat hurt a bit. I didn't want to confess everything to Jasper. If I opened my mouth, there was the chance that I wouldn't stop, and that would be awful. He sent a wave of calm to me and I was beginning to think that he was using his gift to get something from me.

"N-nothing, Jasper. I'm going upstairs. Er... good night."

He smiled at me. I was sure that he knew I was lying. I don't why he didn't insist. After a few seconds I noticed that the vampire in front of me had always been polite and a total gentleman. I smiled shyly to him and walked towards the living room tripping - as always. I started climbing the stairs and he followed me. Jasper was making me nervous. I tripped on the last step and almost fell if it wasn't for the fact that his strong arm hold me by the waist and helped me up. I felt the contact of Jasper's cold skin and his peppermint scent invaded my senses. It was good. I shivered.

I remembered too late that he could feel what I felt. I had no reaction. I looked at his golden eyes and was too stoned to move a muscle. I need to get away. His arm was still holding me, even tough I didn't need it anymore since I was up and safe. I wanted to disappear.

"Watch it."

His cold breath hit my nose and I had to blink several times to land back on Earth.

"Yeah..."

It was the only thing I was able to say before he took his arm from my waist, giving me freedom to go to Edward's room. I nodded and opened the door. I closed it calmly and sit on the floor, taking deep breaths and with my hand on my chest.

My heart was accelerated and I closed my eyes to try to focus on what had happened a few seconds ago. What was I doing? My fiancé was had gone out to feed and I was shaking because of my brother-in-law.

I have never had the opportunity of really knowing Jasper. He had always been careful due to the time he was away from human blood and kept distance. The only real contact I had with him was when he told me about his past. After the fight with the newborns I never actually talked to him. I didn't even have the opportunity to say thanks for everything he had done. After all, Jasper trained everybody and if it weren't for his experience, half of my friends would be dead. And so would Edward.

I shook the idea out of me and got up from the ground. I had recovered a bit of my leg strength. I walked to the bed and threw myself on the soft mattress. I didn't have anything to do. I had already taken a shower and sleep wouldn't visit me so soon. I knew my night would pass slowly because Edward wasn't there. I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep, but it was in vain and soon my thoughts returned to everything that was happening.

My wedding was in five days. In six, Edward would do his bit on his promise. I would have a decent honey moon, my last human experience. I smiled at that. I wanted it so much that it was on my mind 24/7. And it was already driving Edward insane. He didn't want to do before the time. And this got me angry and upset.

I understood that I wasn't a vampire gorgeous and perfect, but feeling the rejection from my own fiancé had hurt a lot. I asked him to go hunt because of this, and to leave me a bit alone. When I was alone I started thinking about all the hottest moments I had had with him. I started to get turned on and had climbed down the stairs to see if the house was empty. On first look it was, if it wasn't for the fact that when I was touching my breasts I turned around and saw Jasper.

Thinking about it, I ran a hand through my face and started to get paranoid with it. What if Jasper had seen my intention? If the vampire had noticed that I was turned on I was screwed. But of course he had noticed, in fact, he could feel it.

Edward would pay for what he was doing to me. I was a virgin woman with desires and my fiancé didn't want to fulfill them. Then I would. What harm could be done? None. I started to think about the subject again and closed my eyes. Edward was handsome. But that was normal for a vampire. They were all perfect... Jasper was also perfect.

Wait. What was I thinking? Take Jasper out of your promiscuous thoughts Isabella Swan. It isn't because he put his arm around you, keeping you from falling, that you had the right to think about him this way. But it had been the only time Jasper touched me, and his touch had been the most male I had ever experienced.

I shook my had, trying to make my thoughts go somewhere else. In vain. Jasper's cold touch and smell were on my ming and stick to my senses. I could feel his peppermint aroma on my clothes. And this annoyed me. All of a sudden I hated all vampires. They could dazzle me in seconds. I put a pillow on top of my head, blocking my vision when I heard the door crack. I didn't move. Who was it? Would Edward already be here?

If I were a normal human, living on the normal world I would be scared of the possibility of having a thief on the house. But I was even more scared of having a seductive vampire in the room. I took the pillow of my face and opened my eyes slowly. Only to see Jasper.

Shit.

It was the last thing I wanted; Jasper on my bedroom.

He smiled at me and walked closer to the bed, making his peppermint scent invade the room. I looked at my brother-in-law, not sure, what would Jasper be doing in my room? He sat on the bed and I pulled my legs towards myself, hugging them and resting my chin on top of them. Jasper watched every movement I made.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?"

The question didn't catch him by surprise, he just smiled at me, showing his all too perfect teeth.

"I believe you need to talk."

It wasn't a question. Jasper saw the angst in my eyes and felt in his own body what I was feeling. I just didn't know what he could feel at that moment. My doubt was answered the moment he opened this mouth.

"Your confusion and indecision are all over the place, Bella."

I felt my face burn and I looked at my own hands, playing with the ring Edward had given me. I took it off my finger and put it on the nightstand, the way I always did when he was far from me. It was heavy and meaningless. If Edward was going to bit me, why was a giant ring necessary? I felt calmer now, and my eyes were starting to fill with tears. I took a deep breath and looked at my brother-in-law. Jasper's golden eyes stared at me. A new wave of calm hit my body and I knew he was the responsible for it.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I looked at the vampire. Jasper was sitting with his arms on top of his legs, his eyes were getting darker by the second. Was he thirst? I looked automatically to his chest, he wasn't breathing. I furrowed my forehead. The silence was around us and I felt it was necessary to be the first to talk. He waited patiently.

"Edward is leaving me crazy, Jasper."

The words left my mouth without an effort. I was anxious to talk to somebody. I didn't know if this was the right moment, or the right person. But I had already started.

"Why?"

"We have different points of view."

"About?"

"About marriage, my transformation, human life and..."

Jasper arched his eyebrows, surprise with how the words just rushed out of my mouth, but I kept going.

"I don't need to be human, I want to be a vampire, I don't care about my soul. I don't want a wedding, Jasper. I'm just marrying him because he's insistent and because of our agreement."

"Agreement?"

My face burnt when I noticed - too late - that I had talked way too much. I moved around on the bed and felt Jasper's eyes on my body. He didn't blink. I felt the burning on my face intensify. I remembered I was only wearing a nightgown. Black, with laces. A small shot to try to turn Edward on, for the twentieth time only this week.

"You don't want to know. It's embarrassing and boring."

Jasper smiled at me and a wave o trust hit me. If I didn't control myself, in no time I'd be spilling my darkest and secrets and desires to him. Beginning with what I was about to say.

"Edward and I made a deal about our honeymoon."

Jasper furrowed his forehead and I tried to close my mouth to prevent all the words that were trying to leave. But the need was stronger.

"Edward said he would make love to me when I married him. Because he is too old fashion to see this as a thing that normal in love couples do. I just said yes because I'm ready to _be_ with him."

Jasper got a little bit scared with my words and I bit my lower lip, almost hurting myself. A pseudo-punishment for opening my mouth and saying about Edward's and my personal life to his brother. I looked at him and was surprised when I saw that his lips were forming a crooked smile.

"Edward _is_ a little old fashioned when it comes to sex, Isabella. But I believe that one day you will learn to respect that."

He got up and turned his back to me, running a hand through his blond hair, messing them a little bit.

"Unless..."

He let the sentence die and my curiosity was flying high, I knew Jasper could feel this.

"Unless you both want to drive me insane."

I furrowed my forehead when he said it, but I could not understand what my brother-in-law was saying. Edward and I were driving him insane? I moved again and his eyes were on me. They were black and this made me scared. Jasper had attacked me once and I was sure he wouldn't do it again - until now, that is. He got closer to me and sat on the bed, directly next to me. Automatically I covered myself more with the covers, hiding my legs. I was ashamed of my body when I was near a vampire, even more when I was near one like Jasper.

"You don't know how I'm in hell lately with all of this, Isabella."

I continued to look at the black-eyed vampire and didn't say a thing. I was a little bit slow to understand what Jasper was trying to say.

"Feel what a virgin couple is feeling is a bit too uncomfortable, Isabella.

I opened my mouth in surprise when I got what he meant, but I soon closed it. I know Jasper had sugar-coated it. Feeling the excitement and desire of us both should be hard to bear. A shit to say the truth.

"Sorry, Jasper."

It was the only thing I said to the vampire before laying down and looking and the ceiling. The conversation was over. I had a heart-to-heart and had said what I was feeling. Period.

"You know what bugs me the most?

I sat again and looked at him. Jasper was giving me an ironic smile.

"You sent those waves more than he does. Edward is _too_ calm."

I felt my blood go to my face and didn't know what to say. I never had talked to Jasper openly and for our first one, I was going terribly bad.

"Jasper, you don't know how embarrassed I am right now. I can't do a thing, I can't control my desire. If only I could do something to stop doing this to you, then I would."

He smiled maliciously and I got goosebumps. He was so... sexy?

"I can do something to help you, Isabella."

My eyes were wide and I tried to tell him goodbye, but the left my mouth ridiculously and way stammered for any human being to understand.

"May I?"

He pointed to my face and at the time I didn't understand what he meant, but I nodded. I'd never be able to say something at a time like this. Jasper was... involving.

He touched my face and I felt his cold touch and his delicious peppermint smell invading my nose, until I felt a huge wave of desire take control of me. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes when I felt my sex get turned on easily. He spoke while he ran his finger down my face, coming to my mouth and caress it.

"You know, Bella, I don't if any of my relatives told you but my gift is stronger when combined with touch. What you're feeling is what I feel about you all every single day."

I opened my eyes and looked inside Jasper's dark eyes. He was swallowing something that seemed to gather inside his mouth, making it fill up. His chest was heaving. He was breathing after all. I got mad, it wasn't my fault. I locked my jaw.

"I already apologized, hell!"

He smiled at me.

"I don't want your apologies."

His fingers were running all over my face and I closed my eyes to focus. The feeling was too strong.

"I want to help you, Isabella."

I opened my eyes and gasped when I felt Jasper's cold finger on my neck. Every inch of my skin was with goosebumps and I reprehended myself.

"Let me ease you, Isabella."

Shit. The invitation was to tempting. Even if Jasper left my room now and be miles away from me, the desire sensation wouldn't go away. I would this of his touch all night and it could get worse. _Damn it_. What would I feel? What would he do? The _curiosity_ was winning as I thought about it. I nodded and his malicious grin went larger.

He got up from the bed and my eyes were on him. Jasper went to the end of the bed and took of his tennis shoes. I didn't see a thing, only his body going under the blanket and I felt the cold rushing by my skin. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands grab my legs and pull them closer to where I thought he was. I only the prominence on the blanket and that added to my curiosity, but I was too ashamed and nervous to take the blanket of and try to see anything.

"Relax."

I heard his hoarse voice come from under the blanket and I closed my eyes, bitting my lips when his fingers passed my groin, injecting a new wave of desire on my body, directly on the sensitive part, this time stronger. I suspected that part of the sensation was coming from him.

His hands did soft movements on my legs and I felt that I was getting wet with everything he did. His breathing was getting heavier and I could feel the cold air hitting my sex. Jasper kissed the fabric a few times and I bit my lips. My underwear was already soaked when I felt it sliding off my body slowly. My heart was beating frenetically inside my chest and I was pulling air in quickly.

Jasper took my panties off with no difficulty and I felt his cold fingers grab the hem of my nightgown and pulled it up a little, showing my a part of my body that no one had ever seen. Not even Edward. Such thought made me nervous, but when I felt Jasper's freezing lips kiss the sides of my groin I made an effort to forget him quickly. I thought happily that I shaved that day. I had made plans for myself. Plans that included my fiancé, not my brother-in-law. But I wouldn't complain now, never when I felt what he was doing to me.

He kissed me softly, alternating with sucking my skin, everything wet and sensual. I remained with eyes closed, enjoying everything that Jasper was giving me. I felt his cold hands smooth the inside of my thighs and applied a little bit of strength to open them. I didn't fight it. I let Jasper set the pace.

His cool breath hit my sex and that excited me more. The more turned on I got, the more Jasper's desire emanated to my body. And that made an endless vicious cycle. Endless until I felt Jasper's tongue licking the most sensitive part of my sex, the one that was already throbbing.

I automatically arched my back, asking for more and he made circular movements, slowly and sensually. I moaned and felt Jasper doing more pressure with his tongue. It was divine. I was finally having what I most wanted: pleasure.

Jasper's cold finger entered me calmly and I locked my legs in desire. I felt the inside of my thighs touch Jasper's face and the cadenced movements his jaw made while he did the divine work he was doing.

Jasper was experienced. He knew what would drive a woman nearly insanity. All of that with his tongue? It wasn't possible that that already existed on planet Earth and I was only experiencing it today. It was unfair.

He penetrated me deeper and started to lick and suck a very specific part of me and I moaned louder. The pleasure was indefinable. I arched my hip and Jasper sensed that I was having a feeling I had never felt before. He could feel it, and my moans only confirmed what my body showed.

His tongue gained speed and his finger was more urgent. He licked and sucked my sex while he inserted another finger, making the sensation of the penetration duplicate. He penetrated them hardly and profoundly when I locked my legs again, feeling a sensation I had never felt before. A torpor feeling. An intense and way strong pleasure. It started at the center and ran through the rest of my body, making it shake inside.

I gasped and my heart was too accelerated. I opened my eyes and when I felt Jasper's fingers leave me, he licked me one last time his lips kissed my groin. The prominence on the blanket began to go down and the vampire responsible for the divine sensation appeared. The messy hair, the black eyes and the smile... satisfied and kinky.

"I hope I helped."

I was still breathing with difficulty and looked at Jasper for the first time really paying attention. He was handsome, and showed himself to be very useful when it came to fulfill needs. My sex was throbbing.

"Yes."

A response way monosyllabic for what he gave me. But it was the only word my brain could process before I opened my mouth.

"I have to go. Edward will be here in a little while. Open the window Bella, this bedroom needs air. I believe he won't be happy when he smells this when he gets here."

He winked at me and put on his tennis shoes again.

I tried to say something to the vampire before he left the room, but Jasper was faster. Before I knew it, I was alone, with a accelerated heart. _And I already wanted more_.

**[To be continued...]**

* * *

**B/N: **Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Entirely my fault!

Who agrees that this story is fuckawesome? :D

_Bea Mendes_


	3. PArt III

**B/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Totes my fault. Well, happy New Year and go read the new chap! :)

**A/N:** I would like say thanks to every one of you that reads and **reviews **my story, and say thanks to my beta Bea Mendes (Trixie Ray). Happy New Year!

* * *

**Part III**

**Jasper**

I ran down the stairs so that Isabella could not see how turned on I had become. My pants were bothering me and if she had looked down a little bit she'd have seen the disproportional volume for someone so calm.

I sat and threw my head against the couch. In my almost one hundred fifty years, I hadn't experienced such pleasurable sensation. The experience was too surreal. Do what I had already done in so many women, but to a human, almost made me insane.

I closed my eyes and ran my tongue through my lips, savoring Isabella's taste that remained there. It was divine. _Delicious_. I opened my mouth, making the human's smell reach my nose. My mouth was watering with her aroma. Isabella smelled great and had an amazing taste. Shit, the smell. Edward would be back in a while and my face smelled like Isabella's sex. It wouldn't be pleasant if Edward smelled it. Even if I doubted that he had already smelled Isabella's sex.

I smiled to myself with the thought. I got up and walked towards the bathroom in my room. I opened the tap and washed my whole face, throwing water to take off the aroma that was impregnated in my skin. I also washed my hands, focusing on the fingers. Even though her smell still hang around me, Edward wouldn't smell it unless he got too close. And I knew that when he got home he'd go straight to his lover's room. Now I could only hope that the human had remembered to open the window. Her aroma was everywhere when I left the room.

My mouth filled with venom when I thought about it. I didn't brush my teeth, I'd have Isabella's taste in my mouth until it naturally left me.

I got down the stairs again and when my foot hit the last step I saw Edward opening the glass door. I was static for a moment, but continued to walk and went to the couch, sitting down. He gave me a nod and went straight to the stairs.

In a normal day, I'd think this would be sick. But after seeing Isabella's potential to turn me on, I could stay a whole day in her room. _Locked_. My mouth watered once more and I ran my hands through my hair.

This could not be happening. I was married. I had just performed oral sex in my sister-in-law. Was this sick? Thinking about it, I had never been a saint nor had I been restrained. But this was going too far, wasn't it?

I got up and started pacing around the room. The more I thought about it, the more I heard Isabella moaning softly in my head, the sounds she had made a few minutes ago. Moans she had let out of her mouth because of _me_.

I could say I had relieved Isabella. But I didn't know if what I had done would have good consequences. I didn't think about it before going under her covers and licking her like an ice-cream. Isabella had given me pleasure, this much was obvious. Even if it hadn't actually been physical pleasure, feeling hers had been nice. _Really nice_. God, I needed air.

I ran to the window and jumped out of the house, running towards the forest I had been only hours before. I sat on a fallen tree and thought for the first time about what would I do after all that had happened. Edward would never know, unless Isabella told him. My thoughts were closed when I was around him and I'd always be thankful to my training. Alice would never see it because it had been a last minute decision. My plan was to watch TV until Edward got back home, I only decided to help the human when I felt her wave of desire hitting me.

For a second I hated the gift I had. It was ridiculous. Manipulate people's feelings was fun to a certain extent. But feeling them was way different. Especially if the person around was a human called Isabella Swan. A human that was virgin and full of desire.

Virgin, yes. But now, at least, she had learned what it meant to use your tongue to do things more interesting than eat and kiss. I smiled. Even though I left the room quickly, I felt her desire intensifying. Thinking about it, it never diminished. I furrowed my brow. Isabella was insatiable. I hadn't used my gift to inject desire in her; all I had felt was what she was projecting. Of course that when I touched her with my tongue, my desire escaped, making hers amplify.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating on why I rad ran to the woods. What would I do from now on? I'd enter the house and pretend that nothing had happened. Edward would never find out. That was it.

Pleasing Isabella had been a shitty idea. What was I thinking when I decided to do it?

I blinked a couple of times and snorted. Isabella's moans were still on my mind and I tried in vain to forget the sound of the pleasure she felt when I entered her with my fingers, she was tight, soft and warm. Shit, it was beautiful. My pants got tight and I was on alert. If I didn't stop remembering what I had done, I'd have to relieve myself again.

I took a deep breath when my member protested inside my pants. There was no other way. I could either go to the house, dismember my brother and take Isabella and satisfy myself, or I'd have to do something to forget.

I shook my head. It would be the second time I did it in a day. But there was no other way. I unbuttoned my pants and lowered my boxer a little bit, closing my hand around my member and making movements while I thought about Isabella, her taste, her smell and her moans.

Shit.

**[...]**

Four hours and five deers later I went back home. My head down, thirst and desire satisfied. For now. If I wasn't careful, I'd turn all the Cullen's on. I would have to be careful so as not to project anything.

"Your eyes are almost yellow. You must have hunted like hell."

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. I almost killed him for that, if Isabella noticed the connection between excitement and hunger, she would have seen that she had almost made me insane a few hours ago. But I think the human was too slow to see the connection of the hunting with the moment we shared. I mentally thanked that my eyes were golden and not pitch black. With difficulty I walked past Rosalie and Edward, to sit in the only vacant chair, the one that was beside Isabella. She looked at me and smiled, her body was sending me waves of shame. I stared back at her and smiled back. Her face blushed.

Emmett eyed his wife full of lust and Edward was looking past the window with attention. Suddenly he got up from the isle.

"Alice and Esme are close. I'll go help them."

Emmett and Rosalie left the kitchen and went to their bedroom. I didn't even think of what they wanted to do. It wasn't possible that the couple were already having sexual thoughts. Edward jumped the window, leaving me alone with Isabella for the first time since what had happened.

She still looked to the what remained of her chocolate cake. I could see every bit of the human with full attention. Her rosy and full lips, her cheeks a bit reddened because of her embarrassment and her eye lashes. Isabella's chest was rising and falling with her breathing and her heart was a bit faster than normal. I rested my hand in hers, not able to refrain myself and heard better her heart pounding inside her chest.

"Better?"

Isabella looked at me in confusion and all of her blood went to her face. She opened her mouth a few times and her lips were trembling. God, I really liked when the human was disoriented.

"Yes."

I gave her a smile and took my hand from hers that was so hot. I got up from the chair in a jump when I smelled familiar scents entering my nose and Isabella got scared. I almost laughed at that. After a few seconds, Edward came in with three bags while Esme and Alice came behind with carrying two more each.

What the fuck was that about? They didn't leave with so much luggage, I was sure or maybe I was getting insane. My pixie came bouncing towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. Esme smiled at me and I smiled back. It was good to have the house full again. It distracted me from the human that only gave me malicious thoughts. And they weren't about her blood.

I left the kitchen that was now full with the extra luggage and everybody followed me. Alice was chatting happily with Esme and Edward seemed to do a huge effort not to open the bags and look inside. Well, look with his own eyes, since he already listened to the buyers thoughts.

"Wow, what did you buy?"

The voice of our family's patriarch arrived and I turned around to the doctor the moment he put his bag on the kitchen's isle and walked to Esme, depositing a light kiss on her face.

"Nothing you men will understand. Soon we'll need to go back to Seattle and buy the rest."

Alice answered Carlisle's question jumping and I rolled my eyes, smiling with her attitude. There wasn't anyone on the face of Earth that was more excited about shopping than my wife. Esme got the bags and moved to the staircase, being followed by Carlisle that was carrying the rest of the luggage.

"Edward, you have to come with me this time."

My brother's golden eyes were wide and Isabella furrowed her brow the same way I did. Edward going to Seattle with Alice was something way too new to the family for me not to ask the reason. But Edward made me this favor.

"May I ask why?"

Alice rolled her eyes with little patience, but smiled, Edward listened to her thoughts and his expression changed from incomprehension to happiness in a matter of seconds.

"Hey!"

Isabella spoke to both vampires that were talking in silence and I mentally thanked her for sparing me of doing just that. Edward looked at his fiancée with a smile on his face.

"I'll take you home now, Bella, to pack. Tomorrow we're going to Seattle!"

What? Alice, Edward and Isabella were going to Seattle to do what? My curiosity was huge and I felt the same coming from the human.

"May I know why? What about Charlie?"  
"Alice has to go anyway to get the rest of what she ordered that still didn't arrive. I'm coming along to choose your honeymoon gift. Alice already talked to Charlie, Bella. Tomorrow I'll drive to your house so that we can go. I'll be spending the night, of course."

Of course Edward would be spending the night with the human. He couldn't leave Isabella alone for a second. I slowly let out a sigh. This was it; I would have a whole day human-free. Without her _and_ her waves of desire. Her, her waves of desire _and_ her body. Her, her waves of desire, her body _and_ her smell. Shit Jasper, stop it.  
"Jasper will go too."

What? What the fuck? I heard Edward's voice and turned to my brother wrinkling my brow.

"For what? I don't want to go..."

Alice laughed of my reaction, thinking it was because I didn't like shopping. But little did she know that I wanted time away from Isabella, I wanted to run away from the temptation of sucking her again.

"Who will stay with Bella when we'll be shopping?"

I locked my jaw, stopping a 'fuck Isabella' that wanted to leave my mouth.

"Rosalie can go."

Edward rolled his eyes and Alice looked at me as if to give me a lecture. What now? Was I supposed to like traveling against my will, while my brothers were shopping and still baby-sit a human?"

"Rosalie won't go, Jasper. You know how she is."

"Smart. That's what she is. But since it Alice asking me I'd do it. I nodded and she bounced again in happiness. Isabella was radiating nervousness and I was sure I knew why. After what we'd been through, It was not safe for me to be alone with her in a hotel room.

She grabbed her purse from the couch and nodded to Alice and me. Alice smiled and Edward put his arm around his fiancée's waist, leading her outside the house. My wife kissed me in the cheek and ran to the second floor. Judging by how fast she went, it was to re-pack.

In a few hours I'd be alone with Isabella. With her inside a car with Edward and Alice. With her inside a room... alone.

Fucking-a.

**[To be continued...]**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Don't forget to review, ok? xD


	4. Part IV

**A/N: **256 Visitors and 8 reviews. Are you fucking kidding me? ¬¬

* * *

**Part IV**

**Isabella**

I was putting my toiletries in my bag when I heard the familiar horn coming from outside the window. I walked towards the window and looked outside, to see Edward's car. He was already here.

"Bells! Your boyfriend's here!"

Charlie's voice reached my ears and I blinked a couple of time. I closed my bag and grabbed it, leaving the bedroom. It wasn't heavy, but when Edward saw me holding it he ran the steps and took it from my hand. Charlie watched everything with close attention. Edward nodded to my father and left the house.

"Well... good trip, Bells. Be careful."

He looked to the door that Edward had just passed by and I rolled my eyes. Charlie sucked with goodbyes. I knew he didn't agree with the trip, but with Alice asking he would never say no. It was time for Charlie to trust Edward, he knew the vampire was my fiancé. I hugged him quickly and left the house, entering the silver car.

"Let's go home and get Alice. I needed to leave the house, Bella, she was driving me insane with her enthusiasm.

I smiled, Alice was always too enthusiastic when it came to shopping. Edward was driving too fast and after only a couple of minutes, the white house was already there to be seen. I wondered in my head if the offer of my sister-in-law was valid. I didn't need anyone to stay with me in my hotel room while they went wedding shopping. I didn't need anyone, especially if this one was Jasper Hale.

My question was answered when Edward stopped the car and two vampires with bags approached the vehicle. Alice opened the trunk and put it all there with easiness. I remained in my place with my head down, staring at my lap. I heard the door opening and someone got inside the car, behind the driver's seat. The peppermint smell reached my nose and I closed my eyes to concentrate.

I was lucky that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. When I smelled Jasper, my only thoughts were about his cold tongue against my sex, licking and sucking. I had to focus in something other than that. I brought down the mirror and looked at myself, running my fingers through my eyebrows. I heard two doors closing and the sound of the engine. Edward was leaving the house and speeding towards the freeway.

"Aren't we going to the airport?"

I asked when I noticed the car was going the opposite direction.

"I like driving."

Edward answered with a smile and I shook my shoulders. I looked outside the window and took a deep breath. Jasper's smell was stronger than Edward's; I wondered why was that. But I couldn't think of any reasonable explanation. Only that Edward hadn't given me oral sex last night and Jasper had. My human emotions must be strong and I remembered about my bother-in-law's gift too little too late. I looked again at the mirror and saw Jasper staring at me with a crooked smile. His eyes were a bit dark, but when Alice hold his hand, he looked away and I bit my lip, dismissing the mirror.

I looked in front of me and saw the freeway, plain and full of trees around it. I sighed and Edward looked at me. I smiled at him. The peppermint smell was strong. I closed my eyes, it would be a _long _trip.

**[...]**

"Two rooms, the same floor if you have, please."

Edward asked the woman at the reception nicely and she choked when she saw my fiancé. I felt awkward standing there between them. Humans always looked at Edward's family in wonder and with indifference at me. She grabbed two golden cards and gave them to the vampire, that smiled in thanks.

Two men with uniforms from the hotel came towards us. One was looking at Alice in astonishment and I hid behind Edward, of course nobody would notice me. Jasper did. He looked at me, amused and I locked my jaw. My brother-in-law didn't know what I was feeling, he was also too perfect and not a plain human. Both men took the luggage and left.

"Are you hungry, Bella?"

Edward asked and I shook my head. I felt his arm around my waist and he led me to the elevator. Jasper and Alice right behind us. The door closed and Alice clapped twice.

"We'll still find stores open!"

I saw Jasper roll his eyes and smile, Edward seemed excited too, but he didn't say a thing. I wanted the nightmare to stop fast. I didn't need to be in Seattle for shopping, I said this to Alice but she made a face that made me swear I had just insulted her.

"You're the bride."

It was what she said to me. I knew this, I was the bride, but since the first second that I agreed to this wedding, I had left everything in Alice's hands, she didn't need my opinion to almost nothing. Even if she said that it was good for me to know what she was buying, I couldn't understand the reason why I had to be here. Now, Jasper's reason I knew why. _My company_.

I looked at the floor so that I wouldn't be tempt to look at the vampire that was next to me when I heard the door opening. Edward got out and pulled me along, Alice and Jasper following. Edward got one of the golden cards and gave it to his sister.

"I'll see you in half an hour, Edward."

Half an hour? So soon? I looked at her in shock and she smiled at me. Of course, vampires didn't need to rest, but there was a human in the middle of them, and I thought I should remember Alice of this fact.

"I'm tired, Alice, you three can go. I have to sleep."

Her smile went larger.

"Bella, you wouldn't go even if you wanted to. Edward will go shopping for somethings for the honeymoon. It will be a surprise!"

I looked at Edward and Alice and opened my mouth to object, but judging by the happiness and excitement of Alice, I knew it would be useless. Jasper saw the scene in boredom. I remembered I told him about the deal I made with Edward and blood reached my cheeks. I nodded to her and felt Edward's arm pull me towards him, we walked to a big dark wooden door. It was our room.

He ran the golden card on the machine next to it and with a pop, the door opened. Edward grabbed my hand and led me inside the room. My eyes were seeing the biggest hotel room I had ever seen. It was too luxurious for someone who would only stay there for two days. The living room was too big and the TV occupied a good portion of the wall. The window was huge and had white curtains. Everything there was too white, except the sofa, that was red and huge.

"You must be sleepy."

Edward's voice shook me out of my momentary daze and I looked at my fiancé that was now walking towards some door and opening it. I followed him and entered the other room. It was the bedroom. The bed was extremely large and followed the decoration of the rest of the place, it had white sheets and big pillows. There was a white sofa in there and a lamp beside it. I looked quickly around the room and there was another door besides the one we had entered. The bags were already there. I sat on the bed and the mattress sank a bit. The tiredness of my body was evident. Edward closed the windows when he saw a chill running through my body.

"I have to go, love. I don't want you to be alone. Jasper can stay with you."  
A nervous feeling was running through my body and I looked at Edward with anxiety.

"There's no need Edward, I'll be fine. I just want to take a shower and get to bed."  
He nodded and walked towards me, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"I don't intend to be long, but you know Alice and shopping. If you feel hungry, just phone room service. The bathroom is on the door on the left. Take a shower and rest, my love."

I smiled at Edward and heard his cellphone vibrating inside his pocket pants, he took it and answered it.

"OK."

Edward closed it quickly and looked at me.

"Alice's waiting me on the lobby, Take care, OK?"

I nodded and he left the room. I heard the sound of the door closing and took a deep breath. I looked at my bag and went to it, opening it. All the clothes nearly jumped right out of it and I took undies and my nightgown.

I looked at the bathroom door and threw the clothes on the bed. I walked to the door when I heard my stomach. I hadn't realized that I was hungry. I searched for the phone but it wasn't in the bedroom. I left for the living room and saw it on top of a golden table. I dialed the room service number and asked for a sandwich with juice. The man on the other side of the line said it would take at least twenty minutes and I decided to take a shower in the mean time. I went to the bathroom and opened the door.

It was beautiful. It had a very big tub to the left and a shower to the right. The floor was white as the rest of the room. The color was only broken because of some objects here and there that were golden. I undressed and turned the hot shower on, thankful that I was alone to think.

My marriage would be in a couple days and I was in Seattle with my brothers-in-law and my fiancé. The honeymoon was important, and I was glad to see Edward was worrying about it so that he went out with Alice for shopping. But something didn't want to leave my head, Jasper Hale. The blond vampire was all over my dreams the night before. I dreamed he had kidnapped me and made me his sex slave. And that Edward never found me. My dreams didn't surprise me anymore, what did surprise me was the fact that my undies were really soaked wet when I woke up. I didn't remember the dream, only that Jasper had done lots of stuff with me. Stuff that I only knew about judging by how wet I was. Stuff that the night before he _proved_ he _could_ do and that he was _good_ at.

Jasper Hale was too good when it came to fulfilling wishes. I closed my eyes hard to end the feeling of excitement on my body and grabbed the shampoo, putting it on my hair and massaging it. I had an electrical current running through my body due to the nature of my thoughts and when the soap hit my skin, I felt a tingle on my sex. It protested the lack of pleasure. I was saddened by the fact that I already had a certain age and couldn't taste everyday the feeling I tasted the other night. I ran my hands through my body and my sex reacted. It was throbbing and I tried to touch it. If it weren't for the bell ringing. Shit, the sandwich. I had forgotten all about it.

I turned the shower off and quickly wrapped a towel around my body. I wouldn't have time to change clothes. I walked towards the door and opened to get my snack, when I saw the blond vampire that haunted my wet dreams in front of me.

"Hi, Isabella."

Jasper said and I choked on my on saliva. I was wearing only a towel and my brother-in-law was in front of me, smiling.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
No. The only thing he had interrupted was my feeble attempt to touch myself while thinking of him.

"N-n-no, Jasper. Come in."

I moved to the side, giving him room to walk in and Jasper walked two steps inside the room, analyzing everything carefully. I waited until he saw everything with ease and the vampire turned to look at me, his golden eyes were dark. The bell rang again.

"Can you get that for me? I'm gonna change clothes."

Jasper nodded and I ran to the bedroom, closing the door quickly and taking a deep breath. Shit, my heart was beating super fast and hard inside my chest and I was too nervous. I needed to forget everything Jasper had done to me, and my dreams. If I wanted him to stay calm then I would have to control my emotions. I put my undies and my nightgown, that was conveniently longer than the night before. I opened the door and Jasper was sitting on the couch, a trolley was beside him, with a tray on top. I walked to my snack and he looked at me.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?"

I didn't know if my question could be taken as rude, but my curiosity won against my education. I took the sandwich and started eating. Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I had to come to keep you company, right? Besides, Edward's phone calls were driving me mad. If I didn't send a text to him seconds before being in front of your door, he'd be already calling me and yelling at me for the fact that you were alone."

"I told Edward you didn't need to be bothered, Jasper. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me and a shiver ran through my body. I continued to eat my sandwich and had a sip of my juice. Jasper got up and I smelled the peppermint. He walked towards the television and turned it on, running through the channels and sitting back down. I looked at the vampire with attention. He didn't seem to be bothered with what had happened the night before. He seemed calm.

I finished my sandwich and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The room was cold due to the air conditioner. I dried my hair with he dryer the hotel had and opened the closet to grab a blanket and went back to the living room. I opened the door and Jasper was sitting in the same position. He looked at me when I approached and smiled.

"Want to watch a movie to kill some time? I believe Alice is going to keep Edward busy for the next hours."

I nodded to the vampire and he changed channels, searching for some movie that was just beginning. He found a romance and left it there, putting the remote control on the table next to the couch. I sat down, reluctant and embarrassed next to Jasper and threw the blanket on top of my body.

"Do you want to enlarge the couch?"

"What?"

He blinked at me and pressed a button. Immediately the cushions we were sitting on began to move and the couch turned into some type of a small bed. I stretched my legs and rested my head against the pillow behind me, to watch the TV. _Of course_, a five stars hotel _had to have_ a couch that turned into a bed. The room was quiet, the only sound coming from the TV.

The movie was romantic and cheesy. I didn't particularly like this type of movies and I was almost sleeping when an specific scene caught my attention. The kissing couple was kissing in the rain and the man was touching his girlfriend's thigh, making her dress rise a bit. He pushed her to the ground and laid on top of her, kissing her lips with hunger. My eyes were glued to the equipment.

"Isabella..."

Jasper's voice was close to me and startled me. I blinked a couple of times and looked at the vampire, that had a playful smile looking at me. My face began to get red and I bit my tongue. I had become _too_ interested in the torrid scene. The protagonist's moans were now audible.

"I'm sorry."

Jasper laughed when I apologized and I locked my jaw.

"You don't need to apologize, Isabella. It's normal to be interested in this when you've never done a thing."

I half closed my eyes and watched the vampire in front of me that was now mocking me for my lack of experience. I leaned my body towards Jasper and was his turn to be startled, but I just wanted to get the remote control. I changed the channel to one of cooking recipes and stared at it with faux interest. My heart was beating quickly by getting close to the vampire.

"Can you try to control yourself?"

I stared at the ground, my hands grabbing the blanket..

"Or do you need help again?"

Jasper's question made my blood boil in embarrassment and I bit my tongue trying not to remember the amazing feeling I had felt the night before when he asked something like that. I closed my eyes trying to suppress the _curiosity_. Something was awaken inside of me and I sat up straight, looking at the vampire that was now with dark eyes.

"Jasper, how can you make this so impersonal?"

He furrowed his brow and I realized he didn't understand my question. I didn't even know why I had asked such thing.

"Be honest, how could you do something like that to me without even having something with me? I mean, look at the movie, it always has kisses, feelings."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"One day you'll find out that good sex doesn't need feelings, Isabella."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed when I realized he was right. I had already read many books abouts couples that were horny, but not about feelings. Sex was something wide for my virgin mind. But I understood perfectly what he was trying to tell me.

"Unless you want a kiss."

Jasper's after thoughts caught me by surprise and I was again startled by what he said.

"I-I didn't mean this, Jasper."

"Really? Do you have any idea of what you're feeling right now?"

The vampire sat closer to me, making his smell get stronger and my heart began to beat faster, pounding on my chest. I was fairly certain of what I was feeling in that moment. Desire, and excitement. Minutes before I'd be imagining how absent Jasper had been when he was giving me pleasure. He didn't even stay close to me. I was thinking about this for hours, until now. Jasper was _very_ close.

"Yes, I know perfectly well how I'm feeling. And I know you do too."

My answer made the seductive vampire smile.

"Yeah, don't you get some release, Isabella? You know you can do it alone..."

I opened my mouth to answer, but now his fingers were running down my cheeks and giving my body a powerful wave of desire, my sex responded to the feeling in a heart beat and I closed my eyes. This _wasn't_ a fair game.

"But you know that if someone helps, everything gets better."

I understood what he meant with that. And knew that if I answered that, this would end up like the night before. I had to get away from Jasper, otherwise I'd be tempted again. But _curiosity_ was awake again when a new wave of desire hit my body.

"Yeah, I know..."

His fingers grabbed my hair and I felt Jasper's lips kissing me lightly on the neck. I was shivering from the cold touch of my brother-in-law. His other hand fondled my thigh and I bit my lips when he rose my nightgown carefully.

I felt his cold hand run through the inside of my thigh and goosebumps appeared. His fingers gently touched my leg in the same moment I felt his other hand grab my hair, putting it behind my shoulder to expose my neck. I closed my eyes. I felt his fingers on my undies and they touched my sex, that now wanted all the attention and a rougher touch. He pressed against it and made circular movements, making my natural lube intensify and wet all of the fabric. I opened my legs a bit more for Jasper and he stopped at the same moment. My eyes opened and I stared at his dark eyes.

Jasper took his fingers to his mouth and licked them, and his eyes closed. In another occasion I'd find it disgusting, but I was surprised when my mouth filled with water watching the scene. I knew that all tastes were different to vampires.

"Hum…"

His moan filled with satisfaction reached my ears and I tried to glue the scene to my brain. I didn't know that Jasper could feel something for me apart the attraction to my blood. He opened his eyes and watched me. The darkness was evident. I knew I was emanating desire, I also knew I couldn't control it.

His body leaned to me and I felt his peppermint smell get stronger. He touched my lips with his fingers and I opened it. Jasper licked his lips.

"If you want, Isabella, I can give you something more personal."

I furrowed my brow, not getting the full meaning of his words. I had complained about the lack of feeling, that he was impersonal. A pop in my head made me realize what he meant with those words. I continued to watch him and without saying a thing, he leaned more towards me. His lips barely touched mine but I thought my chest would explode due to my accelerated heart beat. I stayed still, so to let Jasper control everything.

His cold and full lips pressed mine a bit more and every pore of my body responded to the delicious contact of his mouth. I enjoyed every second when I felt his mouth open and I had to force mine to do the same thing. His tongue entered my mouth and met mine, caressing it and making my body electric. Jasper's tongue was cold, soft and... divine. His taste was of peppermint and it was delicious to prove. His lips made a perfect movement and he didn't stop the kiss like Edward would, on the contrary, his hand that was holding my hair, was now grabbing the back of my neck and pushing me towards him, making more pressure with our lips. I felt his other hand going down my thigh and caressing my sex on top of the undies. I suppressed a moan inside his mouth and he realized the pleasure I was feeling.  
I felt my undies being put aside and Jasper put his cold finger inside of me. I arched but continued the divine kiss. His finger were moving in and out of me while another was massaging a sensitive part of me.

His lips stopped touching mine and I was about to protest when I saw his black eyes, He looked hungry, and like a predator.

"Shit..."

Jasper cursed and his cold breath reached my nose. I didn't understand why he cursed. But he didn't stop the movements with his hand. The other was still in the back of my neck, stopping me from backing away and he was looking at me. His cold lips were now kissing my neck carefully. I closed my eyes and enjoyed everything Jasper was giving me.

"You'll drive me crazy."

He said, his voice hoarse. Jasper didn't feel any pleasure last night and he wasn't having any now. Unfair? I touched his body with my hands, feeling his chest muscles and his lips pressed harder against my neck. The desire was high, the one I was projecting and the one he was. I let my shaking hands go down a bit more and took a deep breath, trying to gain courage to do what I was planning on doing. I felt his belt and let my hand go down, feeling the abnormal volume in his pants; his hard member. The vampire was turned on by a human after all. He groaned when I tightened my hold on him a bit and I like the sound.

"Isabella... please..."

He was going to stop me, the same way Edward always did. I stopped touching him, making it easier to him and he watched me intently.

"Isabella, please..."

He said it again. His pale hands opened his belt, button of the pants and zipper and with that he lowered the piece of clothes along with his black underpants, making his big member visible and my heart began to beat faster. I had never seen one. He took my shaking hand and made me touch it.

"If you're going to do it, do it right."

I now understood his request. He wanted me to give him pleasure, a great pleasure. I grabbed him and he closed his eyes, a groan on his chest and he looked like an animal. I started moving my hand slowly, but after a while and no complains I began to move it faster.

After a couple minutes touching him, Jasper took my wrist and made me let go of him. I looked at him as if to ask why he did that and he smiled at me. I felt two cold hands grab my calves and push me closer to his body. I was nervous, not knowing what would happen next.

"Relax, Isabella. I won't do anything."

He didn't enter me, but his body began to lower on mine and I felt his tongue touch me again. The feeling was divine and I arched, trying to gain more pressure from him. Two fingers entered me and I felt a shiver run down my body, he sucked and licked at ease. The vision was different, exciting. I closed my legs when the pleasure rose and Jasper put his hands on the inside of my thighs to reopen them. He didn't stop.

I didn't want him to stop. I had dreamed about this all night and was reliving all the pleasure right now.

The movement with his tongue grew quicker and he made circles on my nub and I reached the second orgasm of my life when he sucked it hard, making me see bright lights.

He rose and kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back with the same intensity and felt my taste along with his in his mouth. My hands went to his hair without thinking and for the first time I realized how soft his hair was. It was perfect. I pulled him to me and felt his hand grab my wrist and take it to his member. I wrapped him without second thoughts and made faster and precise movements. Jasper groaned on my mouth and that made me accelerate everything. He seemed to be having lots of pleasure. In inhuman speed he took my hand off of him, holding himself and not letting the liquid that had just come out of him come in contact with me. He stopped the kiss, licking my lips one last time and I looked at him.

Jasper had his eyes closed and looked in a trance. I stared at him with caution and he opened his dark eyes, looking at me.  
"Wait..."

He quickly went to the bathroom and washed his hands, coming back seconds later.

"Jasper..."

I felt his cold finger on my lip.

"No, let's not get taken by the moment. But I want this to stay between us, OK?"

I nodded to the vampire and he smiled at me, kissing me on the lips. I opened my mouth more but he stopped it.

"Go take a shower, OK? I need to take care of the smell of the room."

I nodded and got up, my legs feeling like Jell-O, and walked to the bathroom. Shit, why hadn't I discovered Jasper Hale's gifts sooner?

**[To be continued...]**

**

* * *

**

**B/N:** Oh my oh my, is it hot in here or it's just me?

Sorry it took _so_ long to translate this chap, but have you seem how big it is? And filled with all these great and meaningful words. hahaha Translating stuff is tiring sometimes. :)

So, a little bird told me you're not leaving all the reviews the story deserves, and come on, it deserves big time, don't you agree?

You know... Jasper is not generous without the "something in return". Neither are Nica and me. - devilish smile - so yeah, Nica won't update without your reviews! Push the button bellow and give us some love!


	5. Part V

**A/N: **Hey, Bea!Thanks for everything xD

* * *

**Part V**

**Jasper**

I sent Isabella to take a shower and to take off the smell of sex and excitement that was impregnating her body. I walked to the windows and opened them, making new air come in the room and recycle the aroma. Shit, Edward would kill me if he knew I had done to his untouchable fiancée.

Of course, I was static. I had finally gotten some pleasure while relieving the human again. Isabella's desire was hanging around the room since the moment I had walked in and she was only wearing a towel. It seemed to be on purpose, but the way she looked at me with surprise... I realized it couldn't have been planned to have the towel around that perfect body.

Relieving the human wasn't an excuse and I couldn't take it anymore. What I was feeling for Isabella wasn't a need to help her, it was a need to help her to get _me_ satisfied. I was enjoying to give her pleasure, I felt it too doing it. It was divine to taste her in my mouth, the smell of her juices in my nose. It was perfect to watch her arch when I inserted my skilled fingers on her. It was beautiful when Isabella moaned and radiated desire while I licked her. I was getting hooked and I needed to be cautious.

As the time went by the air became more and more comfortable. If Edward and Alice arrived now they wouldn't know what had happened. I left the window open and went back to the couch, grabbing the blanket Isabella had taken and folded it. I turned the TV on again and the sound of the cooking channel seemed odd. What the fuck, was this the only thing the channel had?

I heard a click from the door inside the room and refined my senses. Isabella had come out of the bathroom and was walking towards the bed. Judging by the sound of fabric against skin, I could tell she was getting dressed. It didn't take more than two minutes for the door to open again, revealing the human in her PJs, wet hair and red face. Isabella was _dying_ from embarrassment from what had happened and I smiled at her.

"Sit here."

I patted the couch twice and she walked towards it with a bit of distrust. She sat beside me and looked at me. Isabella was shaking.

"Calm down, Isabella. Edward will know there's something wrong if you keep shaking."

She looked at me and took a deep breath. I smiled at the human and heard her heart beat faster. It was so easy to dazzle this species. She got more comfortable on the sofa and started to focus her attention to the cooking show. I continued to watch her. Her body had goosebumps, I walked to the window and closed it, saying thanks in my head due to the long gone smell. Isabella looked at me and gave me a light smile as thanks.

I gave her room to calm down. I heard her heart begin to slow down and the hair on her body wasn't standing up anymore. Her breathing was at a normal pace. The human was beginning to relax. Two minutes later, Isabella closed her eyes and I took the chance to look at her closely. She relaxed her body completely as she slept when my face came near her own. The air she was breathing out hit my face and my mouth watered when I smelled her aroma. Her lashes were long, her skin was white and her lips were pink. Her hair seemed to be like silk and I had never _really_ felt them, automatically I reached for a lock that was in front of her face and felt the softness of it. I reached closer and smelled it. It smelled of strawberries. When my own breathing got to her face, Isabella opened her lips a bit.

"Jasper..."

My name came out of her mouth like a moan, her hot breath hit my face and I had my second erection in less than minutes because of it. Was Isabella dreaming? What happened in her mind when she was sleeping? Judging by the desire her body radiated, it wasn't something much different than what she wanted for a long time... but it was my name that left her mouth, not her fiancé's. She started to shrink and I stood up carefully so as not to wake her and got the blanket, opening and throwing on her body. Her pale hands grabbed the fabric and pulled it close to her face, she sighed and continued to sleep. I arched an eyebrow, she slept like stone. Ironic, I thought I was the stone.

I looked at the clock and it showed to be twenty to two, would Seattle's store be opened until late? I ran a hand through my hair. Isabella's smell reached my nose and I was on alert. In a couple of hours - or minutes - two vampires would walk through the door with their heightened noses. I went to the bathroom, washing my hands carefully and with a lot of soap. Only when I felt her smell leave my skin is that I stopped, but I was upset. I _liked_ Isabella's sweet smell, it was like a _trophy_ to me.

I left the bedroom and looked at the couch, the human continued to sleep. I walked towards the lamp and turned it off. Only the TV light was lightning the area. I was bored, I didn't know how Edward could take this every single night, it was almost annoying to stay awake, with nothing to do and watching someone sleep. I sat on the couch and got the remote control, starting to run down the channels, I stopped at a random TV show and watched the screen with discouragement. It seemed like Alice and Edward would take sometime to come back. I took off my sneakers and laid on the couch, with an arm behind my head.

Minutes passed by and Isabella started to move restless beside me. From her body came a wave of anguish and I furrowed my brow when I felt it. If Isabella was dreaming it didn't seem to be a good one. I projected some calmness to her and she stopped moving, but sighed and came closer to me. _Too close for comfort_. Her thin arm interlaced my waist and her hand grabbed my skin tightly. Isabella moaned and I closed my eyes at the sound. I understood perfectly well now why Edward liked to be with her while she slept. Her arm moved down a bit and her fingers were touching my member. It was enough. I got hard just with the light touch and swallowed dry. If she kept this going, I would lose my mind.

I took hold of her hand and she shrank because of the cold touch, and took her arm from the top of my body, standing back from her. She moved a little again but it took no time to quieten down. I stared at the human beside me, enchanted with it. Isabella had said my name in moans and hugged me and now, she slept peacefully right next to me. She opened her mouth just a little bit, but didn't say a thing this time, just left it open. My face moved closer and I looked at her, her lips calling me like a siren and I could not look at them. I approached carefully and my lips met hers, pressing lightly. I just wanted to feel the heat from her body one more time. I just didn't want and wished to tell Isabella that I liked kissing her. I was static, just feeling her sweet taste. She didn't wake up. I took the moment to run my cold tongue against her lips and drew back carefully. She bit her lower lip and sighed.

_Shit Jasper, what are you doing?_

I heard the elevator coming up and steps leaving it. The characteristic smells of the two vampires reached my nose and I put my shoes back on again quickly, sitting straight on the couch. Two seconds later, Edward opened the door, and a pixie and shiny vampire entered the room behind him. She had lots of bags on her arms and Edward moved closer to where I was. I made a sign for him to refrain from making noises and he turned the lamp on to stare at his fiancée. Isabella was still sleeping. Alice came to me and gave me a peck on the lips and I smiled seeing my wife's happiness, but I was worried she would feel the taste in my mouth. It seemed like my vampire was too excited with what she bought to pay attention to it. Edward sat down on the couch.

"Was everything alright?"

I said too low for the sleeping human to hear.

"Yes, but..."

"I rolled my eyes, it wasn't possible that after hours of shopping, Alice still wasn't able to buy everything.

"But what?"

"We need more time, we'll stay in Seattle until tomorrow night and then we'll go straight home to settle everything for the wedding. Esme and Rosalie will start before we get to Forks.

I opened my mouth to say something but Edward raised his hand to stop me.

"Alice's right. There are still some things to buy. I wouldn't agree..." he looked at Isabella. "But I want Bella to have the best, and this includes the complete wedding."

Edward smiled and I sighed running a hand through my hair. It would be another day with the human, a day _and_ a night.

"Come on Jasper. I need a shower."

Alice grabbed the bags and looked at me. I got up from the couch and Isabella stirred from the sudden movement. Edward sat where I was and I walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow afternoon."

Edward nodded and she left the suite. I closed the door and left the couple alone. Alice jumped all the way to our room and I got the door card, running it through the machine and opening the door to enter. She walked in behind me and closed the door. Alice threw the bags on the couch and walked to the bedroom. After a few minutes I heard the sound of water hitting the floor. Alice was already in the shower. I walked to the window and watched the city outside. The humans were still awake. I never could have guessed that Alice and Edward would need another day of shopping to complete the goal. I knew what would happen; I would have to stay another day with Isabella, alone with her.

Shit.

We only stayed alone twice. The first time I gave Isabella a round of oral sex, the second time I gave her a round of oral sex. And if it depended on me, the third time I'd give her a round of oral sex. I could confess, at least to myself, that I was addicted in giving pleasure to the human.

I ran my hand through my hair and unbuttoned my shirt, throwing it on the couch. I felt a weird heat flooding my body and assumed it was desire. I would have to control my thoughts if I didn't want Alice to see me with a hard-on next to her with no reason.

I heard steps and turned to look at Alice. She smiled at me and walked to the couch, opening her purse and grabbing her cell.

"Esme."

Shit, Alice would start to talk to Esme about the shopping. That would take _hours_. I smiled at Alice and she returned the gesture. I walked to the bedroom and took off the rest of my clothes and went to take a shower.

I needed to relax. I started to wonder and soap myself.

I couldn't shake the feeling of Isabella's warm hand on my member, he smell, her taste. My thoughts started to effect my body and I was alert. No, not this time. I closed my eyes and raised my head, letting the hot water hit my face. The feeling was good.

An image of Isabella's open lips and her voice moaning my name flooded my mind and I shook my head trying to concentrate on the soap in front of me. I sighed and got out from the shower, leaving the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Alice entered the room and smiled at me. I gave her some room on the bed and she laid next to me, supporting herself on an arm and looking at me. I arched an eyebrow, I knew that smile.

"What?"

She squeezed my nose and sighed.

"Esme asked me to buy some things."

I rolled my eyes and continue to look at her. Her smile faded away and now she spoke calmly.

"Jasper, I know you don't have that much patience with this. But I _need_ to buy these things."

I swallowed dry when Alice said that. I didn't like it when she saw me as the impatient and cold one from the family. I gently squeezed her chin and stared at her.

"Take it easy, Alice. I'd never think it to be bad to see you happy. You can shop for hours, my love, if that makes you happy."

Her smile reappeared, she sat up.

"Promise you won't think it's bed that we come back real late?"

I smiled.

"I promise."

She got up from the bed with a jump and went to the other room to call Esme. I smiled and put my arms behind my head. I already was sure I wouldn't be able to run away from staying with Isabella for hours, so as a good douchebag I was, I would enjoy it. Alice and Edward could shop for hours for his stupid and plain honey moon and hours buying things for Esme. I'd be hours with Isabella. Shit, I'd never complain for staying hours relieving with the human.

A smirk appeared on my lips and I prayed for tomorrow's night to come quickly.

Jasper, you son of a bitch.

**[To be continued...]**

**

* * *

B/N: **My oh my! Who would looooove to have a Jasper laying on your bed only wearing a towel? Actually, if you're like me and would prefer him naked as the day he was born, raise your hand and review! - if you want him with the towel, review too. :)

_Bea Mendes_


	6. Part VI

**A/N**: The chapter may have some heavy words, but if I know my readers, you will not be bothered by it, right?

* * *

**Part VI**

**Isabella**

I turned on the couch and felt something hot on top of me. I was sure I had slept without a blanket for cover. I opened my eyes and they were blurry, but I managed to identify the blanket on top of my body. Something beside me moved and I saw a white blur.

"Jasper?"

The name of the vampire left my mouth automatically, but different arms held me, Edward's smell reached my nose and I froze. I asked mentally why I was searching for Jasper and not my fiancé.

"Jasper is gone already, sleepyhead."

Edward's voice rang beside me and I blinked several times to defog my vision. It was day already and I was on a couch with a blanket on top which I had no recall of using the night before and the vampire by my side was not the same one that had given me pleasure. This one had bronze hair instead of blond and didn't have the divine smell of peppermint.

"G-good morning."

I managed to say a bit ashamed. If Edward had any idea of what had happened a few hours ago on this same couch and the reason why I called out for his brother and not him, he would give up on the human in the same second. He already had to put up with Jacob, but Jasper was just unfair competition.

The vampire kissed my head and ran his cold hands on my hair. Edward got up and went to the phone. I heard his voice order lunch. Lunch? Had I slept this much? I looked outside the window and the sun was passing it and entering the room. I sighed, ironically, I was too tired. I remembered my dream and felt my cheeks burn.

I had dreamed the whole night with Jasper doing what he did best. What _I _found out he did best. The feeling of his cold strong fingers inside of me and his soft tongue was constant in my dream, I woke up with my legs shaking. I was worried that Edward would smell my excitement, but turned out that the vampire wasn't so clever when it came to things related to sex.

I threw the blanket away and got up. The day was more or less cold. I walked to the window and my eyes burned. Edward came to stand by my side and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and a question popped in my head.

"Why are you ordering lunch if we're already leaving?"

He scratched his head and seemed reluctant to answer.

"Oh, we're staying one more day, Bella. Esme asked Alice more things and we didn't have time to buy it all yesterday. You were sleeping when we got here."

I furrowed my brow, I didn't remember a thing. Alice and Edward coming back or Jasper going away.

"You seemed restless..."

I looked scared to Edward, but he still had his crooked smile on his face. I prayed that I didn't say something confidential related to my dream. I thought of another night locked up in a hotel room. I didn't have the patience to go with Alice to shop and I was sure she wouldn't let me go with her. My sister-in-law liked surprises. Another question entered my mind.

"Edward, how will you go out with all this sun."

Edward's white teeth flashed a smile and he turned his eyes.

"The mall..."

He didn't have to say another word. At the mall the vampires were safe. I looked again at the window and heard the sound of the bell. Edward walked fast to the door and opened it. Some worker of the hotel pushed a trolley full of plates, set of knives and glasses. I thought it was funny how fast the guy got her, yesterday my sandwich had taken forever. How did my lunch get ready so fast? It seemed the women of the hotel already knew my fiancé's voice. I puffed.

The man left and Edward got the knives and put them in place for me to eat. I went closer and saw the food, my stomach made his presence known and he laughed at the sound.

"You must be hungry."

I nodded and sat in front of the coffee table. Edward put the plate on it and I started eating. He watched me.

"What time will you be going?"

Edward looked at his wrist watch before he answered.

"In a few minutes, Alice will be here soon."

"Already?"

Lunch time was time to shop? Edward rolled his eyes, smiling.

"It's almost four in the afternoon, Bella."

I opened my mouth in shock. I had overslept, that was a fact. But I really was surprised knowing how much I overslept. After Edward told me the time I realized how my body was like jelly for all the hours of sleep. He noticed my surprise and smiled.

"You slept heavily."

It suffice to me to nod to him and continue to eat. When my plate was empty I stretched and my body protested due to the softness. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

He nodded and smiled at me. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the cold water hit my body. I got goosebumps but I needed to wake up completely. I washed my hair that were smelling of peppermint. I furrowed my brow when I smelled it, Jasper hadn't really touched my hair yesterday. I shrugged my shoulders and turned the shower off. I wrapped a towel around my body, brushed my teeth and went to the bedroom.

I opened my messed up suitcase and put on some shorts with a sweater. I brushed my hair and heard two knocks on the door. It was Edward.

"Love?"

I opened the door and he grabbed my hand, leading me into the leaving room again.

"What's your favorite color?"

I furrowed my brow with the question, I didn't know what to answer.

"Black."

He smiled at me and something told me that even if I asked the reason of the question, he wouldn't tell me. The bell rang again and I automatically looked to the door. The vampire went in its direction and opened it. An extremely excited Alice – beautiful as ever – was just outside the door. She took off her sun glasses and entered the room watching me with a blink in her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind another day in Seattle, Bella."

I shook my head and smiled at her. I preferred to be in Seattle than at Forks with a wedding-nervous-mode on Charlie. She took two steps forward and took my hand.

"I asked Jasper to take you somewhere, get out of the hotel a little." She looked at her brother. "I hope you don't mind."

Edward denied and Alice jumped a couples of times while looking at her watch. She sighed and put touched her head. Her eyes unfocused and the room was completely silent. When Alice was back to her normal self, she puffed and looked at Edward again.

"It will be ready at ten. It still is early! It's not even five yet!"

I was happy for a few moments, thinking I would have company for the rest of the afternoon but Edward made sure to crush my joy. He smiled at Alice.

"I have a few plans for what we discussed last night. Bella will be fine... until the package gets ready we can do that shopping we were talking about.

I repressed a curse that was begging to leave my mouth and the vampire was excited again. She grabbed Edward's car keys and he looked at me, calmly, afraid that I would curse him for leaving me alone. I wouldn't do that, _of course not_.

I even liked being alone, for a certain period of time. But my reluctance wasn't because I would be alone in a hotel room the whole night. My reluctance was to stay with Jasper in a hotel room the whole night. Edward kissed me quickly on the lips and Alice smiled at me. Both vampires left the room and in a second I was alone, my thoughts and reactions only to myself.

That was a good thing because I had woken up all turned on and my thoughts were only directed to a certain blond and tall vampire. I sighed and went to the couch, changing the channels. There wasn't a single good show on. I left on some plain action movie. The couch was small and the blanket was folded. Edward left it all perfectly in order. I pushed the button and the sofa went on full size, transforming to the small bed. I opened the blanket and threw it over my body, the AC in the room was already affecting me. I tried to focus a bit on the movie. My eyelids were dropping and I closed them, sighing. I fell unconscious.

**[...]**

I opened my eyes feeling a little bit slow due to the heavy dreaming. The room was dark and the movie on the TV wasn't the same I was watching when I slept, I was sure. I moved a bit under the blanket and stretched. I took a deep breath and a peppermint smell reached my nose. Great, now I was having hallucinations. I looked to my left side and saw that the lamp was turned on. I didn't remember turning it on, when I slept was still day. I furrowed my brow and looked to he right side.

A vampire was sitting next to me.

"GAH!"

I got too scared and put my hand on my chest to feel my heart pounding madly. Jasper's eyes were black and now staring at the place where my hand was resting.

"What the fuck, Jasper! H-how did you get in here?"

I asked the vampire and he gave me a mischievous smile, taking a golden card from his pocket and showing it to me.

"Your dear fiancé gave me the key."

I puffed. Edward trusted his species a little bit too much. I took the blanket from my body and the cold reached my skin, making goosebumps appear. Jasper looked me in wonder. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"If you're cold than don't even try walking around the room."

I grimaced but felt blood rushing to my face. The previous night came to my mind. The man that was in front of me was the same that had licked me the night before. He tapped his fingers on the rest of the couch and I grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"Edward called, he said it would take a lot of time to come back."

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

Shit, Alice's package shouldn't be ready by now. If Edward called to say it would take forever to come back that meant that I had more time alone with the temptation. I furrowed my brow. Edward had asked my favorite color.

"What is making you curious?"

I forgot the vampire beside me could feel other people's emotions. I decided on being sincere.

"Edward asked what my favorite color was."

Jasper laughed out loud and it startled me. I was a little bit put off since I didn't know the reason for the question.

"What did you answer?"

"Black."

It was _obvious_. I only realized now that Jasper was dressed in all black. Black denims and sweater. I blushed a bit with the wanton thought that crossed my mind. He smiled at me and ran his fingers on my arm. I shivered – but I was certain it wasn't from the cold room. I swallowed.

"You can wait a black lingerie on your honeymoon."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. A question came to my mind and I looked at Jasper. He remained to look at me, waiting for my question and with a crooked smile.

"But why did Edward asked me about my favorite color? Shouldn't it be _his_ favorite color?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and moved on the couch, he rested his head on the back of the couch. He seemed to be pretty comfortable that way.

"Edward thinks of you highly too much, Isabella. He wants you to feel comfortable on your first time."

My face turned red and he looked at my cheeks, the blood flow still threw him on a loop sometimes. I noticed later that Jasper called me by my full name only when he was full of desire. But my curiosity didn't die, a malicious question was floating around my head. A question I would _never_ have the guts to ask. But Jasper felt what I wanted.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head and felt the known redness on my face get deeper. Suddenly a wave of trust and calm hit me and entered every pore of my body I looked at him with a frown. He didn't have the right to control me. He smiled at me.

"You can trust me, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes and locked my jaw so that I wouldn't say any question but the wave intensified and I looked scared at Jasper. The vampire was calm and seemed determined to not try something with me tonight. I was relieved with that, if Jasper planned on seducing me, I'd be an easy prey.

"What color do you prefer on lingerie?"

Shit, too late. I looked at the floor and felt Jasper's finger run up and down my arm again.

"I prefer them without clothes on, Isabella."

I closed my eyes with the answer and a strong wave of desire hit my body. I knew that after what Jasper had said that I had projected that wave but with him touching me it made the feeling to triplicate. I looked at the vampire and his eyes were pitch black but his smile didn't leave his lips. He looked at my body and came closer to me. I guess the wave of desire surrounding us wasn't entirely all mine.

My breathing sped up along with the pulsing of my heart when Jasper's peppermint smell hit my nose, he was _too_ close for comfort. His eyes landed on my chest – which was moving up and down quickly due to my breathing problems – and his fingers touched it smoothly. I shivered.

Jasper opened room for my breasts and left a wet kiss there. I couldn't contain the moan that insisted on leaving my mouth then and there. He ran his cold and soft tongue on the valley of my breasts and I looked alarmed at the vampire. He smiled at me.

"If you want me to stop, just say the words, Isabella. But I can feel you're still nervous due to the wedding."

If it wasn't for the moment, I could laugh. I didn't even think of a wedding when Jasper was beside me. In fact, I didn't even remember that Edward existed when I had my brother-in-law like him licking me all night long.

He ran his nose down my face and I felt his cold breathing. I wanted to prove his kiss one more time. I looked at him and our lips were barely inches apart. But my human pride wouldn't make me close the distance. I was looking at his full lips and got startled when Jasper leaned closer and his lips touched mine, making a light pressure. God, it was divine.

Jasper's kiss made me electric in just a second. I opened my lips and not knowing if the vampire was going to deeper the kiss, so when I felt him pressure them, I gave in. His cold tongue touched mine and started exploring my mouth. Jasper was careful, slow and sexy. I automatically grabbed his hair and pulled him towards me.

After a few seconds I realized what I had done and froze. Jasper was a vampire. I wasn't familiarized with torrid kisses with that species. Actually, with any species. Jasper could easily lose control. He grabbed my other arms, that was resting on my lap, and put it around his neck, making me hug him. This time both of my hands were holding his hair and he growled when I resumed on kissing him again, non stop.

I had to get used to this vampire. Jasper and Edward were _totally_ different.

I felt his body glue to mine and his cold hand was now touching my breast. I moaned when I felt the masculine squeeze on my body. He moved his hand down to my shorts and opened it easily, pulling the zipper slowly down. My sex was already throbbing in expectation of what was to come. Jasper inserted two fingers on my piece of clothe and started to caress me.

He did slow, circular moves. I opened my leg to make his job easier. I always opened my legs to Jasper, it was amazing how I did it that easily. My underwear was already dipping wet when the vampire stopped the kiss and started licking my neck. My eyes remained closed, and I was only feeling the pleasure I knew Jasper could give me. His hands stopped for a second and I opened my eyes. He stared at me but he shifted his gaze to my body and his hands started to do the work he needed done.

He took off my sweater and I raised my arms to help him. I was divided in two. Part of me was screaming that it was wrong to help you brother-in-law to take off your clothes. The other part was telling me that I should enjoy my brother-in-law the best I could.

I listened the brightest part.

Jasper unhooked my bra with a single movement and it fell on my lap. I took the undergarment and threw it on the floor. The vampire looked at me with hunger and his tongue touched his lips as if he was enjoying something that remained there. His eyes were dark and he looked at me intensely.

"If I knew that was what I was missing... I would have started helping you as soon as you started dating Edward."

I blushed with his statement but he didn't give me time to regret anything I was doing. I felt his cold hand on my chest and he pushed me delicately to lay on the couch. I didn't fight back, it was more than clear that I wouldn't fight him back this night. I'd do whatever he wanted me to.

He got up and took his shoes quickly. I observed Jasper calmly. He sat back next to me and his hands were pushing my shorts down. I lifted my hip to help him. I, Isabella Swan, was only in my underwear in front of Jasper. His tongue touched his lips again and I opened my legs, waiting for the pleasure I was sure I'd feel. He closed his eyes when the smell of my lube reached his nose. Jasper leaned closer and started taking my last piece of clothe off, slowly. I felt the fabric touch my leg and lifted my hips one more time to help. He climbed on my body and I felt the pressure of his weight on top of me. He was still fully clothed and I was – for the first time ever – totally naked in front of a man.

I hadn't been naked to Jasper in the last few days.

He captured my lips with his again and this time the kiss had even more surge and urgency. The vampire seemed to be doing a lot of effort to control himself. My hand grabbed his silk-like hair and I opened my legs to make him fit perfectly. I felt his hard member against my sex, but it was the fabric of his pants I felt, not his skin.

"Jasper..."

His name came out as a moan from my mouth and then I remembered the dream. It was identical, it seemed a premonition, the only difference was that Jasper was naked then. He growled when he heard his name and started moving, causing the pressure and friction to intensify. I would go insane.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them against his hips, but I immediately felt his cold hands touch them and open them. He moved away from me and started depositing kisses along my thighs. I closed my eyes wanting to only feel. Jasper flattened his hands on my inner thighs and pushed them farther apart, making my sex open. It was throbbing.

His cold tongue started to lick everything that was there and I arched with the touch. I would never get used to this. It was always good, always pleasurable. A pleasure that wasn't normal. Jasper sucked the sensible part of my sex and I bit my lower lip as not to scream in pleasure, afraid that someone would hear.

His cold fingers slipped inside of me and I closed my legs automatically in pleasure, but Jasper pushed them open again. I took a chance and opened my eyes, looking down. I saw Jasper's hair falling in front of his face, the movement of his jaw and his tongue. This turned me on more than before and I moaned really loud. Jasper stopped the movement and looked at me, growling.

"Don't do this again or I'll go crazy."

What? To moan? What did he expect? That I would stay silent while I had the best sensation of my life? I swallowed dry and Jasper lowered his head again, returning to his work. His tongue now made faster movements. It seemed to want to finish fast what it started. His finger entered and left quickly and I now felt the sensation more familiar to take over my body. Each cell electrified and each muscle contracted. Jasper now licked slowly and seemed to enjoy the liquid that came out of me.

I mentally compared it to a boy licking an ice cream. My legs trembled and he held strongly. I gulped again and opened my mouth to let off another groan. Jasper closed his eyes, but knelt in front of me. He came close to my face and kissed me. I felt the different taste in his tongue. Something of me mixed with mint, it excited me more than I already was. His tongue sought mine with ease and I responded. My whole body was shaking, but ...

"It's no longer enough."

I finished the sentence in a high-thought. I just whispered the words, but I knew that Jasper had heard. He looked at me with confused black eyes. I smiled at the vampire and he continued to stare at me.

"Are you not..."

"I'm happy, Jasper, but I want more."

He furrowed his brow, satisfaction rolled out of me in waves, but I tried hard to show the desire I still felt for him. I wanted more of it. He felt and looked a bit reluctant. He left me and I automatically grabbed by his shirt collar, stopping him. I got up a little and my breasts touched his chest. Jasper was on top of me, just resting on his knees. And still wearing his clothes. It was almost maddening.

"I want more Jasper."

He looked at me with curiosity and I lowered my eyes his member, I realized the abnormal volume in his pants, I knew that Jasper was excited, so why the reluctance? He wanted me to ask?

"I want you Jasper. I want to feel you, but this time, _completely_."

The face of the vampire changed from worried to malicious in a second. He smiled crookedly at me. The son of a bitch was waiting for me to ask. And I do not regret having done what he wanted. At the moment I asked what I wanted, Jasper left the bed and began to take off his shirt. I watched the vampire throw the piece of clothing to the floor and ran my eyes through his sculptured body. Even the scars gave Jasper a sexy vibe, he was not quite perfect, and it just made me want him more. He started to take off the belt and I watched his every move, memorizing everything to remember later.

I was pretty sure that I'd dream about Jasper until the rest of my life, until the day I wouldn't have to sleep again.

He removed his pants in one move, too fast for any human being and I stared at my brother-in-law in dark blue shorts. My mouth watered. Jasper went back to bed and stayed in the same position. He grinned at me and I shivered. I knew he wanted something.

"If you want to go all the way Isabella, you will have to convince me that it will be worth it."

Motherfucker vampire. I already knew that Jasper was worth it anyway, he wanted me to turn him on even more. I swallowed. Much was at stake. He relied on his legs and sat gently on the upper part of my body. His abdomen was contracted and his muscles were evident. Jasper was not a lot like Jake, but he was not as thin as Edward.

I felt his hands grabbing mine. One directed my left hand to his chest, the other to his abdomen. An invitation for me to explore all that he offered me. I flattened his body and felt the hardness of Jasper. I ran my hands on his torso, through the chest and the defined abs set in his abdomen. But my hands went down, already knowing the way he wanted them to take. Jasper closed his eyes when my hand reached down his shorts. A hand tugged the garment down and the other involved his member gently. He snarled to the touch. Jasper was hard. His dick was big and thick. I swallowed. What I got myself into?

I took a deep breath to have courage and started making the moves back-and-forth. Slowly. I think that Jasper thought it was _too_ slow. His cold hand wrapped mine and he was now making the moves the way he wanted. I let him. Jasper growled louder and I worried if anyone could hear. But after feeling the pulse of his cock, I forgot about this silly concern. I clapped my free hand on his chest and I did a supernatural force to try to push it. If Jasper had not opened his eyes when he felt my hand, he would not realize what I was trying to do. The vampire decided to make it easier for me and laid down.

I took the hint and sat on his lap, I reached down for the full mouth that my brother-in-law had and captured his lips with mine. Jasper's hands held tight around my waist and pressed and he moved me to rub his cock on my sex. With that, he realized that his underwear was holding what he intended. I got off the vampire, ready to help him get rid of the offensive piece of clothe and caught the edge of his shorts, pulling it down. Jasper's member was now free and he kicked the clothes to the side of the sofa/bed.

I sat back down on him and now I felt the skin of his cock rubbing my sex, no piece of clothe. He grabbed my waist tightly and moved it. Lubrication helped the movement and I looked at the vampire. His black eyes, his mouth stretched into a snarl, showing his teeth. Jasper suddenly stood up and took my legs, embracing his body hard. He laid me back on the couch, all in a matter of seconds. I almost became dizzy with the movement, but I knew that dizziness was from the pleasure.

He took his cock and started to head for my sex. I arched groaned loudly his name. Jasper growled while listening and I caught my jaw to keep from screaming. I looked at Jasper and he smiled. I didn't have to shout, he asked me. His hand grabbed my chin, making my mouth relax.

"Do not refrain, Isabella. Now I don't give a fuck. I want you to yell all you want."

He looked at me significantly and touched his member again. Jasper entered me and arched. Amazingly I felt no pain, just desire and pleasure. An inexplicable pleasure, doubled pleasure, and I knew why. The vampire had entered me, now had his eyes closed and mouth wide open. Jasper was feeling pleasure too. He did not wait until I got used to it, and began to move in and out, and I groaned loudly, but my mouth was shut by his lips. Jasper grabbed my legs and placed them around his waist. I pulled him to me, to feel him completely inside of me. He growled with every strong and slow thrust and I moaned his name.

"Jasper..."

"Damn..."

He always cursed. His cock left me and I was about to protest when he came back inside of me harder than before, making my body shake violently. I knew that feeling perfectly well. The inexplicable _pleasure_. The pleasure of an orgasm.

"Jasper!"

Now his name came out as a thank you and I felt his body tremble with a malicious little laugh.

- I. ..

Yes, Jasper. Even with shaky legs, I rescued forces to tighten him back to me and I felt his cold cock pulsing now.

"I want to give pleasure, Jasper. I want to reward you for the relief you provided."

My words seemed to fuel Jasper. The vampire turned on quickly and began to thrust hard. I moaned his name and he growled mine. It was perfect. Jasper was now fast and strong, and I liked it. Suddenly his body stopped my already sweaty one and I felt a cold liquid flowing inside of me. I bit my lip when Jasper stopped the movement and could feel his cock throbbing inside of me. He looked at me with dark eyes and smiled.

I held his blond hair and pulled him to me. Jasper could not resist and kissed me violently, devouring me with his mouth. He stayed inside of me. Jasper looked at the little table that stood beside the couch and grabbed the wrist watch that laid on top of the furniture.

"Nine o'clock..."

Alice's order had not arrived yet. I had been having sex with Jasper for two hours. My tired body protested, but if I could go for another two hours without blinking. Jasper turned to me and licked my lips. My whole body shivered and I felt his member stiffen inside of me. My sex was already re-lubricated.

"Edward will come in a few hours."

I smiled at the vampire on top of me and he spoke again.

"We still have time, Isabella."

I didn't reply, even if we had minutes. I would want to feel Jasper's member pulsing inside of me on those few minutes. The vampire began to slowly thrust and something inside me lit up quickly. Combustion. He now moved deeper. Jasper looked at me with hungry eyes and smiled.

"I think I'll relieve you for a few more hours."

I closed my eyes and smiled. I heard a growl leave his chest and his cock get in and out of me faster. If it was an option, I'd have Jasper inside of me for all eternity.

**[THE END]**


End file.
